Tapestry
by SireesAnwar
Summary: Jarod and Ethan go looking for information on a Centre project Miss Parker is snooping around and discover another horrifying side of the Centre. Will Miss Parker chose to work with Jarod and leave the Centre? Can they save Ethan in time? COMPLETE
1. The Chase

**Here We Are Again**

Jarod stood out by the window staring at the map of the surrounding location, that Ethan had obtained for him. It showed more than just the normal scenery, this map had some hidden or unmarked buildings belonged to the Centre. He hated being this close to the Centre, but he needed to be. He had unfinished business. His phone rang.

* * *

**Not Where I What to Be**

She walked through the corridors. The shrieks met her ears. He followed behind her as he always did. They crept around corners and lurked in the shadows, and they stared as they saw her father pass by one of the corridors with the insufferable Mr. Cox. She still wanted to kill him. She could feel the lies brewing between her father and Cox, and she knew it was only a matter of time before they spouted them to her. After they had passed, she motioned him to follow. They made their way much further into the secure unit. There was something not right about what they were seeing. After what happened with the cloning, Brigitte, and then her new brother she wouldn't be surprised to see something equally criminal. There were men and women in locked rooms. They jumped around and shrieked like animals. She could barely stand the sounds escaping these people. _What are they doing to them?_

He tapped on her shoulder as they neared some doors at the end of a corridor that read "Examination Room". They looked into the high windows and shuddered at the scene. It was horrifying and equally malice. They were doing experiments on humans, leaving them without sense or life.

They backed away as one of the doctors walked towards the doors. All she could tell him was, "Hide." They both scattered out of sight.

When it was clear she called out to him, but he was know where to be found. She knew where he had gone. He went back up to the house where they were supposed to be. She couldn't go back now she had to see more. She had to know what they were doing.

* * *

**Always Exceptions**

Broots ran out the way they'd come, straight back to the room where they were asked to wait. He knew Miss Parker had stayed behind, but he wasn't about to go after her. Broots understood she had to stay, if she had left, then she wouldn't get the information she wanted. He knew what was important to her. He would help her anyway he could, except being down there.

* * *

**Going Back Just a Little**

Jarod answered his phone. Sydney was on the other end. He told Jarod of the house, and its contents, that Miss Parker had gone there, and that she may need help. Then he hung up. _Brief and to the point._

Jarod turned to see his father, Ethan, the boy (who hadn't chosen a name yet) and Emily sitting in the living room of their new lair. He hated all the moving around, but he knew he was keeping his family alive. "Dad?"

"Yes, Jarod?" Major Charles looked up from the computer he was working on with Ethan.

"I need to talk to you," Jarod hesitated a moment, "privately."

"No!" Ethan yelled out. "You can't leave, Jarod! We need you here!" Ethan had grown attached to his 'new' family especially his big brother. He wanted to keep Jarod safe.

"Ethan," Jarod's tone became soft and parental, "there are people I must help. The Centre is doing terrible things to them. We can't just let them suffer, can we?"

Ethan stared into his brother's face. He wanted to say YES, "No, but I am going to help."

Jarod put his hand on Ethan's shoulder and turned to face his father. "Dad, Ethan and I are going to stop The Centre I know the rest of you want to help, but I want you to stay safe. I will keep Ethan safe."

"And I'll keep Jarod safe." Ethan nodded as if he was truly reassuring his father.

Jarod smiled and his father.

Major Charles stared at his sons. "Very well. I see no reason to argue with you, Jarod. You know more about The Centre than I."

* * *

**Back to Here We Are Again**

Jarod walked into the room. His hair hung in his face. The windy helicopter pad were he had gained access to the manor was like being back in the hurricane all those years ago. He glanced around._ That smell._ Jarod winced. He could smell the torture endured here. He knew no matter what happened he had to stop the pain inflicted here, but how? This place was as bad as The Centre, if not worse. He thought of Kyle, and everything he must have endured. His heart sank. Shrieks of pain rang through the hall of the manor. There were footsteps fast approaching. He had to hide and fast. He turned to look around and his leather jacket moved with him. A tapestry caught his eye. It swayed slightly. It was heavy and hung from the wall near the ceiling. It was red with an intricate pattern decorating it. It looked somewhat familiar to him, but he couldn't place it. He didn't have the time. His eyes followed it to the ground. It was hiding something. Jarod quickly moved to the tapestry and pulled it back. There was a balcony behind it. He stepped onto the balcony and let the tapestry fall back behind him. It was hot out. Wearing the leather jacket was uncomfortable. Jarod peeled it off and chucked the jacket over the balcony. He could always get another with Centre funds. He grinned momentarily.

He cautiously made his way along the balcony, which seemed to stretch out around the house. He came to a set of double glass doors. From around the corner he peered into the room, and there was no one to be found. He tried the doors and they clicked opened. "Ethan, is there anyone around this room?" Jarod talked through an earpiece he stuck in his ear. It came down into a microphone in front of his mouth. Ethan had gained access to security surveillance for this house and Jarod was going to use it.

On the other end sitting in the apartment building just down the road, Ethan replied, "No one."

Jarod entered the room and crossed it quickly. He cracked the door and listened. Nothing. Jarod carefully made his way out of the room and down the hall. He heard the shrieks again. They seemed to be calling him. He ran down the corridor as quietly as he could. Then the corridor ended. Where to go now? Jarod searched the area and found nothing. "What now?" His frustration got the better of him. He pushed up against a wall.

"Jarod the wall shifted." came Ethan's voice into his ear.

Jarod quickly pulled away and turned to look at the wall. "I see it. It's a door." He used all of his strength to push the heavy stone door open. His muscular arms flexed as he pushed on the door. It finally opened. He went in and the door easily shut behind him. He heard the click of machinery as the door latched. He had forced an automatic door. The smell of flesh and blood increased. Jarod winced. He had to find her. He found his way to where the prisoners were kept. He searched every face, and every corner for some small recognition. Behind him, he heard the click of her heals. Jarod whipped around and there stood Miss Parker. She was fine. She looked nothing like a prisoner. Yet, there was something in her eyes that told him she needed him.

"Jarod, what are you doing here?" Her voice was filled with agony.

"I heard you were here and I..." Jarod didn't finish his sentence.

"What? You came to my rescue? I don't need rescuing. I can take care of myself, Jarod." She stared coldly at him.

"I never said you did. Except, after the explosion, of course." Jarod held the earpiece out to her. "Say hello to little bro." Jarod knew her. She was covering the pain of what she had seen.

Miss Parker took the earpiece from him, put it into her ear and kindly said, "Ethan? Are you there? How are you?"

_"I am fine, sis. Jarod and I have come to help. How are you? Have your wounds from the explosion healed alright?"_

"I am fine." She turned. When they were young she could confide in Jarod, but now she felt awkward in his presence. She could feel him studying her movement and what she was saying to her new brother.

_"Sis, please trust Jarod. He's great!"_ Ethan seemed happy.

"I just assumed Jarod would have turned you against me." Miss Parker said calmly.

_"Jarod, would not do that to you or me."  
_  
"I have to go, Ethan."

_"I will see you, won't I?"  
_  
"Soon, Ethan." Miss Parker took the earpiece from her ear and gave it back to Jarod. "He still cares about me. You didn't turn him against me." Miss Parker seemed stunned.

"We both care about you, Miss Parker. I would never take Ethan away from you, Lyle yes, but Ethan no." Jarod's voice was soft and tender.

"You don't really believe we are going to be friends now, do you?" Emotion overwhelmed her and she wanted to hurt him.

Jarod's face wavered a bit. She had made contact to his heart that time. She knew she'd hurt him. She felt guilty, but would never let him know it. She turned away from him.

"I believe we have something, what I have never figured out, but we are not enemies. You don't feel this way towards your enemies."

"What way is that?" She turned, but he was already gone.

* * *

**Time to Run, But First…**

Jarod stood in the office he had come into from the balcony. He had to make his way out of this place. Ethan's voice whispered in his ear about the Centre operatives that had pulled up. _Can't get caught._ Jarod saw the computer terminal on the desk. He walked over and pressed a button. Whoever owned this computer had forgotten to log off. Jarod sat down at the computer. He grabbed a disk and shoved it into the drive. He started searching for the information he wanted. He heard voices. "Lyle."

Into Jarod's ear Ethan said, "There are three people moving toward your position."

"Right." Jarod worked faster. He found it. He started to download it to disc. He could hear the voices and the footsteps draw nearer.

* * *

**Evil Approaches**

They walked down the corridors. They approached an office outside of the lab area.

"Miss Parker, where is he?" Lyle knew she had seen Jarod. She was protecting him. _Why, on earth, would she protect him?_

"I told you I don't know!" She steamed. She hated to be interrogated. She had done only one thing wrong. She hadn't grabbed onto Jarod and dragged him into The Centre, but part of her was happy she hadn't. _Who would Ethan have in his life if she had done that? The Centre is who he would have._

"Well, I don't believe you!" He raised his voice.

"And am I supposed to care what you believe." Miss Parker said slowly. She walked ahead of him. Willie was behind them listening to the argument.

"Willie, check the office. Unless Miss Parker has any objections?" He turned towards her.

She glared at him. "Go ahead." She waved her hand at him.

Willie opened the door. He glanced around. "There is no one in there."

Miss Parker turned and looked into the office. Something caught her eye. Before Willie could close the door, she rushed past him pushing the door out of her way.

"He was here," she exclaimed. Her thoughts raced. He had found what she was looking for.

"Really? What makes you think so?" Lyle said puzzled. He didn't see what Miss Parker did.

She walked over to the desk and grabbed the partially turned computer screen. She turned it so Lyle and Willie could see it.

"That's what." The screen on the computer flashed, "Download Complete."

Lyle threw his hands in the air. "Great now he has more Centre files. This is just what we need. Willie get Broots in here now."

* * *

**Brothers**

"Ethan we have to get rid of this car." Jarod pulled the car over. Lyle would soon discover his missing car, again. He looked around to find anything to help him. All he found was more pain. He found a file on Ethan and him in Lyle's backseat. Jarod left the car and the files. He carried with him the disk that proved his theory: the house was an experimental lab. They performed operations on people, disfiguring and leaving them in pain only to eventually kill them, but no more. He would stop it all. He had to. He just had to make sure he got everything. He wasn't about shut down one house just to leave more like it functioning.

Ethan had gotten out of the car when Jarod did and now he was standing waiting for Jarod. "Jarod, hurry."

Jarod slammed the car door and they ran up the road a bit and flagged down a car. Jarod and Ethan hopped into the bed of a blue truck that had stopped for them.

* * *

**Eatin' Good**

Jarod sat down in the booth at the restaurant. "Why was she there?" He mumbled.

"Why was who where, darlin'?" The waitress asked.

"An old friend, Betty. I saw her today in a place so unspeakable. I never thought she would be in a place like that. Despite what she likes people to think, she is too kind to hurt another person the way the others do. Yet she was with them." Jarod sighed and shook his head.

"Honey, maybe you don't know her as well as you thought." Betty said with concern.

"No, I knew her. I am just not sure if I know her anymore."

Betty put her hands on Jarod's. "Sugar, if you think there is good in her I am sure you are right. You have some way of knowing things others don't understand. But either way you're normally right."

Jarod smiled at her.

She smiled back. "So what will it be today? Something to go with that Pez you got there?"

"How about a stack of pancakes."

"And your friend that went into the bathroom?"

"That is my little brother. He will have the same."

"Got it."

"Betty?" Jarod looked at her slightly puzzled.

"Yea, Sugar?"

"What is a stack of pancakes anyway?"

"Jarod, that is why we love you. Maureen, two stacks of pancakes for the cute one over here."

"Coming right up," Maureen yelled from the kitchen.

Ethan came running back to the table were Jarod sat. "I got you a stack of pancakes." Jarod said thoughtfully.

"What is that?"

"Don't know." Jarod changed the subject quickly. "Ethan, why would Miss Parker be in that place?" Betty was putting syrup and butter drenched pancakes in front of them.

Ethan grabbed his fork and said with a mouthful of pancake, "Why didn't you ask her?"

Jarod assumed Ethan would have picked up on something but such is not always the case. Jarod looked at his brother. So young and soooo... wise.

* * *

**Jarod Strikes Again**

"What did he gets, Broots?" Miss Parker's teeth clenched. She wanted answers and she wanted them yesterday. It was always yesterday with Jarod. Everywhere they went it was always, _"He left here yesterday."_ She couldn't take it any longer.

"That's odd." Broots stared at the computer screen and the information scrolling by.

"What is?" Lyle and Miss Parker both seemed interested.

Broots hit a few keys and the screen stopped scrolling. "This is the daily routine for this terminal. Then here," Broots pointed to a line of the information on the screen, "is where Jarod broke the normal routine."

"And?" Miss Parker knew that Broots would get to the point; she hoped it would be soon.

"Well, as you can see it lists the files he took out of the archives." Broots was trying to tell her this in a good way.

"Broots get to the point or I am going to throw you out that window." Miss Parker pointed to the balcony.

Willie entered the room and announced, "Mr. Lyle, we need you to look at something."

"I'll be back, and I want to know what files Jarod got away with." Lyle walked out of the room.

"Miss Parker, look at the dates." Broots knew she would understand what the first dates were.

"Wait! You are not saying he took files on me, are you?" Miss Parker didn't like the idea of being the focus of Jarod's attention.

"Half of them, yes. The other are the general over lays of this house and others in the area, also he got quit a few files on what the houses are working on." Broots tried to make it sound like nothing but they all knew when Jarod knew, everything went wrong.

"Why, me? Why is he shifting his attention to me?"

"Damn it!" Lyle burst through the doors.

"What is it, Brother Dear?" Miss Parker said with sarcasm.

"My car is gone, again!" Lyle was mad, but Broots and Miss Parker couldn't contain themselves. They both laughed at their miffed co-worker. "It's not funny! He left this." Lyle walked over to Miss Parker and handed her the note Jarod left behind.

Miss Parker laughed and turned it so Broots could read the word written in big red letters, "BOOM." Broots hid his face as he laughed. "Well it would seem Jarod is trying to be humorous." Miss Parker broke the slight tension in the room. "Where did you find the note?"

"It was on the tree in front of where I parked." Lyle felt like giving up. Jarod always did this to him.

"Lyle, maybe you should lock your car."

"Maybe I should get an alarm." At that moment, Willie broke through the doors. "What is it now?"

"We thought you would like to know Jarod abandoned your car a few miles up the road. It is in one piece." Willie almost laughed but contained himself before he could.

"Good." Lyle looked at the others. They all stared at him. "Well, I figured he would blow it up again."

"Back to the files. Broots, I want you to get me the information Jarod took." Miss Parker was all business now.

Lyle walked out the door. Miss Parker leaned over the desk and said firmly, "I want the information he took on me. Don't give it to anyone else. You got that?"

Broots nodded. Of course he got that. He always did.

* * *

**Thanks for the Ride**

Jarod finish off his pancakes and coffee after Ethan had. Jarod slapped money down on the table, and went to talk to Betty, the waitress. Betty had become his friend and he trusted her. Ethan followed him to the counter "Betty, if a women, a thumb less man, an older man with an accent, or a bald man come looking for me tell them I left instructions, but they have to find them." Jarod started to leave but turned back. "Oh, tell the thumb less one thanks for the ride." He waved his thumb in the air as he smiled and headed out the door.

"Good-bye Jarod. Bye, Ethan, it was nice meeting you sweetie." Betty called after them.

Jarod and Ethan crossed the street to the rental agency and moments later peeled off in a very shiny and expensive car… courtesy of The Centre.

"Maureen, the cuties are gone." Betty yelled into the kitchen. When Betty turned back around there stood a women in a leather skirt and high heals.

She held out a picture of sugar and asked, "Have you seen this man?"

"Yep." Betty turned and started to clear off the table where Jarod and Ethan had eaten.

"Did he say where he was going?" Miss Parker seemed miffed. Lyle walked in behind her.

"He said he left instructions, but you'd have to find them." Betty was annoyed. She knew these people were trying to hurt Jarod and Ethan.

Miss Parker held out a card to her. "If you see him call me. He is dangerous and...

"And what? You wanna lock him up and torture him. Honey, I know Jarod and the only thing he could hurt is the person that hurts his family… and you." Betty glared her down.

Miss Parker's defenses were down. She wasn't expecting this. "What does that mean?"

"Jarod was completely worried about you, darlin'. He had this notion in his head he needed to save you from... well my guess is them." She pointed to Lyle and Willie.

Betty turned and finished cleaning up. "Let's go, Lyle." Miss Parker barked.

Without turning around Betty relayed Jarod's message. "Oh, Jarod also said to tell the thumbless one, 'Thanks for the ride'.

"I'll bet." Lyle replied. They all left the small café more than slightly annoyed and somewhat puzzled… at least on Miss Parker's part.

**To be continued…**


	2. Against The Centre

**Bad Tidings**

Back at The Centre, Miss Parker sat in her office pouring over the information Broots obtained for her. She was reading everything The Centre was doing at this house. She couldn't believe it. They were trying to find cures to save people's lives but it the meantime they were taking them. Her doors swung open and Broots rushed in. "Miss Parker, I have to talk to you."

"What is it, Broots?"

"I was going over some of the data, and I kept coming up with wrong calculations, so I figured we were missing something…."

"Or your calculations are wrong." Miss Parker looked at him with a smirk.

Broots smiled but continued. "…so I pulled up the numbers they get for their studies. They have this others category. It didn't say what the others were, so I started to poke around..." Broots started rambling.

"Get to it, Broots!" Miss Parker said forcefully.

"There are other houses, approximately forty world wide by what I figure." Broots sighed after he finally managed to get everything out in the opened.

Her jaw nearly hit the desk on the way to the floor. "Forty houses like the one in Denton?"

Broots leaned in and whispered. "Yep, and all of them working on similar projects."

"My God, what do they think they are doing? They don't have the right!" Miss Parker was furious. She stood and paced around the room.

"Shhhhh. They know we know. It is only a matter of time now." Broots was nervous. He turned in his chair so his gaze could follow Miss Parker around the room.

There was a long pause as Miss Parker made her way around the room. Broots could almost see the wheels in her head turning. He admired that. Even after everything, being shocked by their findings, Miss Parker could still set the shock aside and get down to business. She would do her best to stop everything and he knew it.

Miss Parker had made her way back to her desk and stopped. She then put her hands on the desk and leaned over towards Broots. "How do they know, we know?" Miss Parker whispered.

"I don't know but I heard them talking about it. How we were a problem now." Broots whispered.

"Damn. Let's get out of here for the time being." Miss Parker came around her desk, grabbed Broots' arm, and dragged him out of her office.

* * *

**Are You a Doctor**

Jarod and Ethan stood in the front office of Harrington Medical Facility. Jarod stared at the secretary as she showed him the form they would have to fill out. Her words didn't penetrate his concentration. The only thing he could think of was what he had seen at the house run by The Centre. Their intentions seemed good, for the most part, however, the way they went about it was criminal, and Jarod knew any cures wouldn't be given freely to the public. Jarod had a mission to help the weak and abused and he would do his very best.

Jarod could hear the secretary talking to them, but he couldn't concentrate on her. He heard Ethan answering a question with yes, but his own thoughts were, '_Why are they putting people through these experiments?'_

"Dr. Cramer?" The Secretary was trying to get his attention.

Jarod's focus was jarred. "Yes. I am sorry. What was the question?" Jarod felt a bit red.

"I asked if you understood everything on this form." She was looking at him strangely. She was mostly likely trying to determine if he heard anything she had said.

"I do, and if I come across anything that puzzles me I will ask you." Jarod stepped back to look at her nameplate. "Rachel, thank you for all your help." He smiled and walked off to his office space.

"Yes, thank you, Rachel." Ethan said politely, taking Jarod's lead.

"Your welcome Dr. Cramer & Dr. Cramer." Rachel stared after them. She could only smile. At first she had thought the tall one was odd and the other sweet, but now she was sure they were both sweet, sweeter than most anyway. And the fact two brothers who were both doctors wanting to work in the same place. It was too sweet. Rachel smiled again.

* * *

**Getting To Know About You**

Jarod walked into his office with Ethan close behind. Ethan was walking around the room looking through everything. On the desk, Jarod saw a nameplate for a Dr. Robert Simians. Jarod pulled out his red notebook. He opened it to the first page. The headline read, "Doctor Implicated in Hospital Cover Up." Jarod looked around at the pictures of the previous man's family. Something wasn't right. This man had family and friends. He didn't seem the type to do such a thing. He turned it to the latest article he has retrieved from a newspaper. "Doctor's Death Rule Suicide."

"You must be the Cramer's? So which is which?" Jarod turned to see a man approximately his age standing in the doorway. "I am Dr. Timothy Randall." The man stuck his hand out to Ethan who was closer.

Ethan took the man's hand. "Hello, I am Ethan and this is my older brother Jarod." Randall turned to shake Jarod's hand.

Jarod fumbled a moment and managed to put everything into one hand and shake the man's hand. "Hello."

"Well, Jarod, Ethan it's nice to meet you."

"It is nice to meet you as well." Ethan and Jarod said together. Jarod stared at the doctor. _Did he have anything to do with this? _

"I see they put one of you in Bobby's office?" Jarod sensed pain in the man's voice.

"Yes, I wasn't sure if I should move anything." Jarod probed for more info.

"Personally, I don't believe Bobby could do what they said he did." Timothy shook his head.

"So you don't think he covered up mistakes like the medical board says he did?" Ethan asked. Jarod was also curious to see what this doctor thought. Timothy worked with Dr. Simians and he was sure he would know something.

"Bobby wouldn't do something like that." Timothy shook his head. "It wouldn't be like him. He loved to help people. A woman died on his table last year from circumstances beyond his control and he blamed himself. He wouldn't cover something up if it was his fault."

"Timothy, maybe he didn't know what else to do?" Jarod sympathized.

"Call me Tim, and he would have told me. I was his best friend. He would have said something." Jarod felt bad that he could think this man framed Simians. Tim was obviously torn up about his friend's death.

* * *

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

"Miss Parker, where are we going?" Broots looked behind them to make sure they weren't being followed.

"Back to that house. We are going to get proof The Centre is involved in those monstrosities." Miss Parker checked the review mirror.

"What do we do with the information once we have it?" Broots seemed to annoy Miss Parker, but he was right. _What will we do with the information?_

Miss Parker's eye gleamed as a thought entered her head. "Who is the one person who would love this kind of information? Who would use it to stop The Centre's actions?"

Broots looked at her a moment and then it hit him. "Jarod?"

"You better believe it!" Miss Parker drove on.

* * *

**Plots**

"Lyle, where is Miss Parker?" Cox's accented voice rang through the room.

"I don't know. Why, what's up?"

"She knows about the houses. She is going to try and stop us. We should have taken care of her sooner." Cox looked at Lyle, forgetting for a second Miss Parker was his sister.

Lyle stared back at him and grinned. "Whatever is best for The Centre."

Cox smiled and walked off.

Lyle waited for Cox to get out of sight before he bolted for his fathers office.

* * *

**Plans**

Mr. Parker sat at his desk looking over files and projects, when his son burst through his doors. "What is it, son?"

"We have a problem."

"What is it now?" Mr. Parker reclined a little in his chair waiting for the news.

"She knows about the houses and Cox thinks she should be eliminated. I think he's getting pressure from a higher authority." Lyle looked worried.

"Angel?" Mr. Parker was a bit more interested now.

Lyle just nodded.

"Find her and make sure she stays out of trouble and away from Cox." Mr. Parker stood and walked towards the doors to his office. "I am going to have a talk with him." Then he walked out.

* * *

**Mission**

Miss Parker looked at the house she had been at only hours ago. She knew the front door was not an option, so she and Broots sneaked in the back door. They walked through the halls of the house looking for the right office.

Broots stared behind them, infront of them, all around them. He listened to everything. He didn't want to be caught with his hand in the cookie jar, so to speak. The Centre was already after them, why make it worse. Nevertheless, he knew he couldn't dissuade Miss Parker from searching this house for every drop of information. She was determined and he knew she would work until she had succeeded in her latest mission against whomever she deemed worthy.

"Broots, in here." Miss Parker was entering a room ahead.

Broots looked ahead. He jogged towards the door. She was already at the computer and was turning it on. Broots slowly closed the door behind him. He then scurried over to the desk and sat down.

"Hurry! We don't have much time." Miss Parker whispered. She stared to pace.

Broots ignored her and let his mind focus on the problem in front of him, instead of the problems all around him. His mind worked as his fingers flew over the keys.

Miss Parker went over to the balcony and peered out. There was nothing there to see. It wouldn't take The Centre long to figure out she had gone back to the beginning. They would be here soon.

"Miss Parker," Broots whispered, "I think I have it."

Miss Parker rushed over to the desk to look at the information Broots had on the screen. "And you are sure Jarod doesn't know this already?"

"Positive, he didn't get this deep into the access codes."

* * *

**Suspects**

Jarod and Ethan walked into the cafeteria and sat down at the table where Tim sat. Jarod opened his lunch bag to reveal, Oreos, Twinkies, Pez and more. Ethan had the same, because Jarod packed the lunches.

"Is that what you really eat?" Another doctor walked up behind them.

"Yes, it is delicious. My name is Jarod, and this is Ethan."

"Jarod, Ethan, I am Rick Fredericks. If you keep eating that stuff you are going to have to be on the table instead of the other way around."

"Don't worry. This is only lunch." Jarod smirked as Ethan ate.

"So you are the brothers that will be working with us?" Rick asked.

"Yes. We had to pull a few strings to get stationed in the same place, but it was worth it." Ethan told them.

"So did you follow in your brother's footsteps, Ethan?" asked Tim.

"Yes. I look up to him and my father, but I didn't want to be a major." Ethan smiled as he twisted an Oreo opened.

"I have a question." Jarod asked innocently as he ate. "What made the police think Dr. Simians had anything to do with the cover up?"

Both Tim and Rick looked a bit nervous. "I think it was because of some papers they found that Bobby had signed. But I still say their wrong." Tim couldn't stand the thought of people believing the rumors.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to Simians?" Ethan wanted to hear their version.

"They think he was guilt stricken and so he overdosed on some meds. It is sad really." Rick told them.

"Hey, guys." A blonde female doctor walked towards them with her tray in hand. "Can I sit with you and the new guys?" Ethan stared at her. She was beautiful. She had long blonde hair that had been twisted into a bun and beautiful blue eyes that shimmered.

"Sure Cathy. Jarod, Ethan, this is Cathy Riley. She is our genetics expert." Rick informed them.

"Hello, it is nice to meet you. I am Ethan." Ethan stood as he held out his hand for her to shake.

Jarod could tell Ethan had a crush. He had to admit the kid had taste, but what they were working on didn't leave time for romance.

Cathy set her tray on the table and shook Ethan's hand. "Nice to meet you, Ethan. I suppose you are Jarod then." She let go of Ethan's hand and extended hers for Jarod.

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. So the two of you are brothers and you want to work together? What's the deal?"

"Let's just say we want to keep an eye on each other." Jarod replied as he opened his jell-o. Cathy looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Jarod just means we only found each other a little while ago and we don't want to be separated now." Ethan told her.

"But I thought you followed in your brother's footsteps?" Tim asked.

"Well, I did. I knew Jarod was a doctor, but I couldn't find him. We were separated sometime ago." Ethan lied.

"How sad." Cathy put her hand on Ethan's arm and looked at him with compassion. Then she pulled away. "So what were we talking about before my arrival?"

"Bobby." replied Tim.

Jarod and Ethan both watched as her face changed to something between guilt and nervousness. "Why? What is the point? We go around in a circle with that one. Some people think he wasn't capable and others believe he fried that girl!" She grew frustrated with every word she spoke.

"Are you trying to say you think he did it?" Jarod didn't attempt to hide the curiosity in his voice or in his action. He was astounded by the way she spoke and unconsciously had dropped his spoon onto the table spilling jell-o.

"Well, to be frank, yes." She replied.

Her statement puzzled Ethan. "Why would you want to be Frank?"

Jarod smiled and almost laughed until he remembered only a few years back it would have been him asking that particular question. He put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "I will explain later." Jarod then turned his attention back to Cathy. "Why would you think Simians did what they say he did?"

"Don't get me wrong, Bobby wasn't a bad doctor, but he had this air about him." She paused a moment when Ethan sighed in confusion, then she finished. "He thought he was the greatest. He was a bit reckless with his patients and well, I suppose the phrase the bigger they are the harder they fall, but in Bobby's case it was the bigger they think they are."

Tim pushed his chair away from him as he rose to his feet. "He didn't kill that woman, nor did he kill himself and you both know it!" Tim stormed off throwing the doors to the cafeteria opened as he left.

Cathy looked at Jarod and Ethan. "He is a bit sore about the subject."

"There is one thing I don't understand." Ethan stared at Cathy and Rick.

"Only one." Jarod whispered to Ethan. Ethan in turn gave Jarod an annoyed glare.

"If this great doctor had never made a mistake before and suddenly he had made this horrific one then why did no one see signs of suicide or even attempt to help him with the so called guilt?" Jarod had to admit; Ethan's question was a good one.

"Who told you that?" Rick was puzzled and Jarod realized only the police report said that.

"Tim." Jarod replied before Ethan could open his mouth.

"Well, I suppose it is because we thought he would be fine. It didn't seem to faze him." Rick answered.

"But his secretary says he was acting irrationally days before his death." Ethan added.

"Well, we didn't notice." Cathy added.

Ethan stood and collected his stuff. "Well excuse me if I think that is a crock of bull." Ethan walked away.

Cathy and Rick looked suspiciously at each other. Jarod thought as fast as possible. "Ethan and I have different mothers and supposedly no one saw his mother's warning signs before she took her life. Ethan takes that thing kind of personally."

"I see." Cathy replied clearly not convinced.

"Will you excuse me? I should see if he is all right." Jarod stood and walked away.

* * *

**Frustration**

Jarod found Ethan in the corridor. "What were you thinking in there? I know it's hard to take lies from people, but you basically told them "I think you did it."

Ethan stared at Jarod. "They killed him, I can feel it."

Jarod faced his brother and put his hands on his shoulders. "I can feel it too." Jarod let go and turned a little to look into the cafeteria to where Rick and Cathy were arguing. "The problem is proving it."

"If Simians was acting irrationally because he thought someone was trying to kill him, wouldn't he have evidence on them?" Ethan asked looking towards his brother.

Jarod turned his head towards Ethan. "Yes." Jarod and Ethan ran through the corridor and into Jarod's new office. "Look in those files there." Jarod pointed to the far wall as he took the ones close to the door.

Ethan rummaged through the files finding nothing and decided to look in the desk. Ethan opened the desk that had practically been cleaned out. As he finished his search of the desk, Ethan opened the right hand bottom drawer finding nothing again as he moved his hands through papers in the drawer.

Ethan looked up to see Jarod rerouting his search. Frustration overwhelmed Ethan as he hit his hand on the bottom of the drawer only hard enough to hear the hollow sound it made. Jarod and Ethan simultaneously looked at each other.

Jarod ran over to the desk as Ethan fidgeted with what was supposed to be the bottom of the drawer. Within seconds, Ethan was pulling the panel out of the drawer. Beneath the panel were papers and what appeared to be pictures and maps, along with other papers. Jarod pulled them out and laid them out on the desk. Ethan grabbed the picture and was going through them. "These pictures are of the girl who died." Ethan flipped through more pictures. "Why would someone take pictures of a rug?" Ethan was sitting in the desk chair.

Jarod wasn't paying all that much attention to Ethan. Jarod had the maps opened. "One of these is this area and the other is a world map." Jarod seemed puzzled.

Ethan stood, put the last picture he looked at on the bottom of the pile, and laid the pictures on the table. Ethan then grabbed the papers. "These papers are about the girls autopsy and other findings. They have letters on them."

Jarod picked up the pictures except the last one, which he missed. Jarod turned the pictures over. Each had a letter designated on it. "Put those papers out here on the desk."

Ethan started placing them on the desk. "What do you see?"

"Each picture goes with a paper." Jarod put the pictures on the papers and shoved them to the top corner of the desk. "Look Simians marked this location on the map."

Without looking Ethan asked. "And what location is that?"

"The Centre house we visited earlier." Jarod said.

Ethan's face lighted up with realization. "Maybe we should visit again."

"I was thinking the same thing." They gathered the papers, maps and photos. Jarod had put everything into a folder and was putting on his jacket. Ethan was doing the same when he saw the picture of the rug. He grabbed it and shoved it into the folder as they both walked out the door.

* * *

**The Enemy**

Miss Parker looked up as she heard the footfall. "Hurry." Miss Parker went towards the door. "They're coming this way. We'll have to take the balcony."

Broots grabbed the disk and shoved it into his pocket. "We have to jump?"

"Come on." Miss Parker was already on the balcony. She then walked back inside and looked up above the doorway. She could see the hooks that had once held a tapestry she knew she had seen in this room earlier as she had passed by the rooms opened door. "Where is the tapestry that was here earlier?" Broots scurried past her and the sound of the doorknob turning sent Miss Parker flying outside and around the wall for cover.

**To be continued…**


	3. Flipside of the Hunt

**Of My Enemy**

Lyle and Sam entered the room. "Damn. They're not here." Sam went to the computer and looked at it. "They were." The screen said the same as the other earlier in the day, "Download Complete."

Lyle grabbed a vase that was sitting on the desk with lilies in it and through it against the far wall. "I want her found and I want that information. She is going to use it against us, and if she does then she is dead."

* * *

**Is My Friend**

Miss Parker gasped quietly as she heard the revelation of Lyle's loyalty to her. Broots pulled on her arm. She waved him off and then listened as Lyle and Sam left the room. Broots was still pulling on her sleeve. She whipped around aggravated by his persistence. But before she could reprimand him, she saw why he was pestering her. "Jarod? Ethan?" Miss Parker noticed they were both wearing black jeans and black leather jackets. She also noticed the file under Jarod's arm.

"Hello, Miss Parker." Jarod smiled at her, which aggravated her more.

"Hello, sis." Ethan grinned and walked towards her. He wrapped his arms around her and her aggravation melted away.

Miss Parker put her arms around Ethan and said, "I have miss you."

"And I you." Ethan pulled back and smiled at her. He then took her hand and led her into the room she had departed from moments earlier. Jarod and Broots followed. "Sis, what did you find?"

"Why should I share that?" Miss Parker said sincerely. She wasn't trying to be unkind or standoffish, she just didn't know if she wanted Jarod to know everything.

"Miss Parker, we think we found another facility of The Centre's not to far from here." Jarod explained.

"I am surprised you haven't found the other 38." Miss Parker said.

"What! They have more of these," Ethan paused as though he didn't know what to call them. "places!"

Miss Parker looked at him compassionately. "Yes."

"How do you know?" Jarod wondered.

"We found it earlier on the information you took. The numbers are off and when I refigured..." Broots was explaining.

"I noticed that difference in the numbers, but I didn't catch that." Jarod turned to the window. He looked up and then pointed. "Where is the tapestry?"

"You noticed too? I thought I saw one when I passed this room this morning." Miss Parker informed.

"It was here. I was red and had this strange pattern..." Jarod didn't finish.

"What is a tapestry?" Ethan asked.

"Well, it kind of looks like a rug on a wall." Jarod told him as he stared at where it once hung.

Ethan crossed to where Jarod was and grabbed the file out from under Jarod's arm.

"What are you doing, Ethan?" Jarod seemed puzzled.

"I have seen it!" Ethan rummaged through the papers he had sprawled on the couch.

"When you weren't here earlier?" Miss Parker added, puzzled by her brother's strange comments.

"No it was," Ethan paused as he looked. "here!" He pulled up the picture of the rug. "Is this it?"

Jarod and Miss Parker both said, "Yes!"

Jarod stared at it a bit longer and then began, "This looks..."

"What? What is it?"

"I know the pattern!" Jarod exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Miss Parker seemed annoyed.

Jarod was already rummaging through the papers. Jarod grabbed onto one of the maps and pulled it free of the other items in the folder, and then he turned and threw it out on the coffee table. Jarod, Miss Parker, Broots and Ethan all kneeled around the table. "Do you see it?"

Broots stared and then gasped. "This tapestries cross sections are cities on this map."

"Exactly." Jarod said.

"How are we supposed to come up with that?"

Broots started waving his finger. "Wait." He grabbed the photo and headed to the computer on the desk. "If this is a map of the houses, then I am thinking it is in this computer." Broots put the picture in the scanner. He then pulled in up and made it transparent except for the design. Broots then found a map within the computer and overlaid the pattern from the tapestry using a cross marker to represent the house they were in now. Broots changed the overlay around a few time and then he found his match. Everyone standing behind Broots gasped as they all realized The Centre had placed these houses near populated areas, strategically around the world.

Broots clicked on the picture and it came alive. Another file opened and it had a map with the house locations clearly marked. Each house had listed coordinates and purpose. They could even read them all. They gasped.

Jarod stared at the information a moment longer. "Mr. Broots go back to the other picture."

Broots complied. "What are we looking for?"

Jarod pointed to the screen. "You see these open ended tails from the cross marks?"

"What about them?"

"Can you included them on the map as locations, but in a different color?"

Broots hands flew over the keys and soon their new picture emerged.

Jarod pointed to the blue dot that represented them. "This is us. Am I right?"

"Yep." Broots answered.

"Where is this going?" Miss Parker's patience was running thin.

Jarod ignored her. "Okay then what does our tail-end red mark represent?"

Broots pulled up maps and input coordinates. "It is a town called Harrington in Delaware."

"Which would make it the Harrington Medical Facility." Ethan added.

Miss Parker stared at them in shock. "So for every blue location we have a red one also?"

"That would appear to be the case." Jarod said.

"And I would bet the girl who died was part of the experiments." Ethan added.

"Yes, but we need more proof." Jarod said.

Miss Parker had walked over to the balcony and was looking out. "Well, I suggest if we want to find the proof," she turned to face them and pointed out the window, "we get out of here before the sweepers down there catch us."

Jarod ran over to the couch and put everything back together in the folder, while Broots was extracting their newly found information from the computer. They all scurried out the window with everything they had found, or so they thought.

**To be continued…**


	4. The Search for OUR Family

**Now What**

Lyle entered the room with Sam in hot pursuit. "Where are they?" Lyle turned to Sam. "Find her or I will make sure you pay for this."

Another sweeper was already looking around the room for clues. He had noticed the computer was on and he went to look into it. The sweeper leaned in over the computer and noticed yet again something had been downloaded from the computer system and then he noticed the scanner. The light was on. He reached down slowly as though if he moved to fast it would bite him. Inside the scanner was a picture of a tapestry. "Mr. Lyle, you might want to look at this."

Lyle walked towards the tall sweeper. The man must have stood at least a head taller than Lyle, but Lyle wanted to be intimidating. "Give me that." Lyle snatched the photograph from the sweeper's hand. Lyle took one look at it and new what was going on. "Damn it."

Lyle turned to leave but before he walked through the door he turned and looked back at Sam and the other sweepers. "I want this area swept. I want to know where they entered and where they exited. And I want to know where they are going."

* * *

**Jealousy**

Jarod was sitting at his computer trying to find the records for the hospital. Ethan and Miss Parker were in the corner talking and Broots was looking over Jarod's shoulder. Jarod looked back at Miss Parker again. He could barely believe she was here helping. He wanted to trust her, but he didn't think he should.

Miss Parker was getting upset at whatever Ethan and she were talking about. "That doesn't mean you should trust him!"

"Sis, I trust Jarod and so should you." Ethan was a bit harder to understand.

Jarod stopped working and looked at them. He stood and looked at Broots, "Keep searching." Broots instantly took the chair as if eager to work his own magic. Jarod then focused on Miss Parker. "Miss Parker, if you don't trust me then why are you here?"

"Because I trust the Centre even less." Miss Parker snarled.

"Jarod, she says just because the voices say I can trust you that it doesn't mean I should." Ethan was looking down at his feet that he was shuffling. He looked as though he had done something wrong.

"Miss Parker, may I have a word with you." Jarod wasn't asking. He grabbed her by the arm and took her outside. She struggled at first but realized he was much stronger and he wasn't going to let go. She was not used to being manhandled and she didn't like it.

When they got outside, Jarod let go of his grip on her and Miss Parker lashed out by shoving him away from her. Jarod only took a step back and then said what he had brought her out here to say, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Me? I could ask the same of you? You dragged me out here like I was your property!" Miss Parker screamed at him.

"I dragged you out here so I wouldn't say this in Ethan's presence." Jarod said loudly, but it wasn't quit yelling.

"What?" Miss Parker seemed interested.

"You're jealous!"

"Of what?"

"Of my relationship with Ethan ." Miss Parker's feet shifted beneath her. "Admit it. You hate the idea of Ethan and I being brothers and friends."

Miss Parker became mad. "The only thing I hate is you!"

Jarod backed off like he had physically been hit in the face. He looked at her with sad eyes that were trying to hide pain. Jarod spoke, barely, "I --- was right." Jarod turned to go inside.

Miss Parker instinctively put her hand on his shoulder. "Jarod." Her voice had turned soft.

Jarod stopped with his back to her and waited. Miss Parker's hand slide off his shoulder and brushed against his back. Jarod turned to see Miss Parker with her back now to him. He only stared at her. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, but she said it, she hated him.

"Jarod," she startled him by breaking the silence, "I am sorry I said. You just made me so mad. I don't…"

Jarod jumped in. "Yes, you do." Miss Parker whipped around to look him in the eyes, but when she looked he was staring at the ground. "And the funny thing is I don't hate you. No matter what you have tried to do to me I still care. I guess I miss the little girl who gave me my first kiss."

Miss Parker's mind was racing. That was the second time Jarod had reminisced about that kiss. Did he think about it that often?

Jarod continued. "I miss having you as my friend. What happened to that little girl?" Jarod's gaze met hers.

She was dumbfounded. What could she say and then the question rung in her head, "She's dead. She died along time ago Jarod, and nothing you or anyone else did stopped that."

"She is not dead. She is inside you begging to come out but you keep locking her inside. Well, you did free her when you met Thomas…"

Miss Parker slapped him. "Don't you ever say his name." Miss Parker growled at him, and then turned her back. She did want him to see her cry nor did she really want to attack Jarod and when people said his name she wanted to kill. "Why did you bring me out here?"

"So I could tell you I will have a relationship with Ethan, and you should too, but if you try to destroy what Ethan and I share then we are gone and you won't find either of us." Jarod was hurt and he lashed out the only way he could. He turned away and this time went into the house.

* * *

**Restore**

Broots was staring at the screen. It had suddenly hit him. These houses all had something to do with a project "Restore." Broots couldn't find the word used in the right context anywhere else. All he could turn up is that The Centre had this project and that was what they were calling it. Broots didn't look up, but he noticed Jarod had entered the room and he wasn't looking like Miss Parker and he had had a wonderful conversation. Broots wondered what was said, but knew better than to ask Miss Parker. Maybe Jarod would talk.

"Mr. Broots, have you found anything?" Jarod ran his fingers through his hair.

"Just call me Broots, and I think I know what they are calling this project."

Jarod came around so he could see the screen. "What is it?"

"Restore. They are calling it Restore, like they had something that needed to be restored to them." Broots words hit him and he turned to Jarod.

"I need to be restored." Jarod knew the meaning of this, but what could they be cooking up with all this death and torture? Jarod suddenly realized Ethan was not in the room. Fear caught in Jarod's throat. "Where… is Ethan?"

"I don't know. A few minutes after you left he was gone. It was like he vanished. He is probably in his room."

Jarod ran across the living room and into the hall. He checked every room. Nothing. Jarod ran out into the living room. "Miss Parker! Miss Parker!"

* * *

**Change in Thoughts**

Miss Parker was outside thinking about what had just happened between her and Jarod. Jarod could always bring out the emotional side of her. He knew exactly where the buttons were and he wasn't afraid of pushing them. The thing was not even Miss Parker believed anymore he did it to spite her. She realized Jarod's last comment was out of pure defense, and she believed he could disappear without a trace. She had pushed him and his defense mechanism went up. She could understand that.

She began to feel guilty. _All that has happened and I still can't bring myself to take Jarod at his word. We were friends once and I know the little boy I cared for is inside of him. What is wrong with me? I always need to tell someone something and the only person who wants to listen is the person I am hunting. _

Her guilt was quickly replaced with panic as she heard Jarod cry out for her. Miss Parker ran for the door and slide into the living room. "What?"

Jarod looked panicked and as if he was going to cry. "Ethan is gone."

Miss Parker didn't realize what was important to her until those words escaped Jarod's lips. She couldn't steady herself. She reached for the chair next to the door and sat down in it. She was loosing someone else, and it was her fault. Ethan ran because of what she had told him and probably because Jarod and she were fighting. She held her head in her hands and shook it.

Jarod noticed Miss Parker was a bit weak on her feet. He went to her but she had already made it to the chair. Jarod knelt in front of her. "Are you alright?" Miss Parker looked up at him; her face had become ghostly pale. Jarod put his hands on her face and looked into her eyes, "Are you alright?"

Miss Parker stared at him and then forced out, "This is my fault."

"Why?"

"I told him not to trust you, and then I got into a screaming match with you. He got scared and ran." Jarod was about to say something when Miss Parker reached out and grabbed his hands. "Jarod, I lost my mother, Thomas is gone, my twin is a psychopath, I lost what I thought was my father and because of that my new baby brother, I have pushed you as far away as possible, I can't lose Ethan too." Miss Parker's words were so soft and hard for even Jarod to hear.

"Miss Parker," Jarod squeezed her hands in his, "we will get your baby brother if you want, we will find Ethan, and you never lost me." With Jarod's last words he stood and started to walk away.

Miss Parker's shock was obvious. She had just gotten one pure emotion from Jarod that was more than just meant for her, but was waiting for her. However, she didn't get the chance to say anything.

Broots had been watching everything. No matter what he felt for Miss Parker he knew Jarod and she shared something he would never understand.

Jarod looked at Broots and quickly said, "So how do we find Ethan?"

* * *

**Taking Action**

Ethan could not stand his brother and his sister arguing. He could hear the voices telling him the proof they needed was at the Harrington Medical Facility. The voices told him if The Centre were stopped then Jarod and Miss Parker would not have anything to argue about. Above all else he wanted that. He liked having a family. His father, Emily, Jarod, but he wanted Miss Parker to be part of it.

Ethan was careful not to attract any attention as he moved through the building. He was trying to get to Rick Fredericks office. He knew Rick had something to do with the death of Robert Simians and the patient. He could hear it in the halls as he walked through them, voices screamed to him for help, begging him to stop the torture and the pain. Ethan felt like his head was going to explode. The voices grew loader every step he took. Then as he entered Rick's office the voices stopped. At first, Ethan thought they were gone, but he realized they weren't. They were waiting. Waiting for him to stop everything.

Ethan went immediately to Rick's desk and started rummaging through it. Ethan had not gotten very far when the voices started again, but now they were warning him. He couldn't understand them, "What?" He listened and then he felt the pain sting him from behind, and he blacked out.

* * *

**Covering**

Lyle walked into his father's office. He had been thinking of what he would say to his father when he arrived here. He had nothing. He thought about making excuses. _She was gone when we got there. There was no sign of her. She has gone into hiding. Jarod abducted her. She learned from the best? What the hell am I thinking?_ Lyle stepped foreword and smiled at his father. Mr. Parker loved his little girl and Lyle knew it. _Hell, even I care what happens to her. _He was supposed to be bringing her in and protecting her at all costs. The Triumvirate would not stand for Miss Parker's curiosity, and Mr. Parker and he had to do something.

"So where's my Angel?" Mr. Parker grumbled.

Lyle wanted to make excuses, but he had to admit after everything Mr. Parker had been through and done, he was intimidated by his father. "She gave us the slip."

"What? You can't find her?"

"She went to one of the Restore Houses, but she left before we could catch her. We think she's traveling with Jarod." Lyle held his hands out like he was washing them of the mess.

"Oh?" Mr. Parker sat in his chair and stared at Lyle. "This could be a good thing. We can tell the Triumvirate she is hot on the heals of Jarod and she's out of contact."

"They won't believe it. She has never been close enough to Jarod to stop him. Plus, the cameras at the house show they are working together, with the help of Ethan and Broots. I must say I think Broots is there because of Parker." Lyle shrugged.

"We'll fix the cameras so no one knows she was there."

"Doesn't the feed goes directly to a live shot in Africa."

"Then she is a traitor." Mr. Parker said simply.

"Dad, they will be gunning for her." Lyle felt panic and for the first time he realized he liked having a sister and a family.

"That is what we what them to believe, and then Angel will be hauling Jarod back to the Centre."

Lyle understood what his father was saying but he still hated the thought of it.

Mr. Parker stood from behind his desk and started for the door. "Come. We have somewhere to be."

* * *

**Keeping In Touch**

Jarod, Miss Parker, and Broots crept around the corner. They had managed to break into the Harrington Medical Facility. Jarod had this feeling the proof they needed was here and Ethan was trying to get to it. Jarod didn't know where to go first.

Jarod stopped when he came to a new corridor. He turned to Miss Parker and Broots. "I don't know where he would be." Jarod looked at Miss Parker. "But you do." Jarod grabbed Miss Parker's arms gently. "Listen, Miss Parker. She is there. Your Mother. She is telling you. Where did Ethan go?"

Miss Parker stared at him blankly. "I don't know."

"Try. I know you don't believe this, but Ethan's life may be at risk."

Miss Parker couldn't stand the thought of Ethan hurting. She concentrated. _Momma are you there? Please be there. Ethan needs us both. Help me._

Miss Parker heard it. _Honey? Can you hear me?_ Miss Parker pulled away from Jarod and slammed against the far wall holding her hand out so Jarod and Broots would not get near her. In her head she heard it again. _Honey? I am here._

_Momma? Is it you?_

_Yes, honey. My little girl is all grown up and so beautiful._

Miss Parker could feel the tears streaming down her face. _Momma, Jarod and I can't find Ethan. Was he here? _

_My precious boy. Yes, he was here. Jarod knows. Ethan told Jarod._ Miss Parker barely heard the last word it was like her mothers voice was moving away from her. She knew another name was said but what she couldn't begin to imagine. Miss Parker landed on the floor in a heap, sobbing.

Jarod was knelling beside her. "Miss Parker, are you alright?"

"Jarod, I heard her. She was there. She said you knew, that Ethan told you." Miss Parker was wiping the tears off her cheeks. The emotions released when her mother's voice permeated her thoughts were so intense she hadn't even known she was crying until her hands touched her face.

"Ethan didn't tell me anything." Jarod looked at her.

Broots thought about it for a moment. "Ethan and you were here before now, right?"

"Yes."

"Did he tell you something then?"

Jarod thought a moment. "The only thing I can remember is he said he was sure Rick Fredericks was responsible for the death of the patient."

Miss Parker got to her feet and then started to pace the hall. She was mumbling, "Rick Fredericks." She then turned to Jarod and said, "Ethan is in trouble." She turned on her heals and ran down the hall with Jarod and Broots in hot pursuit. Miss Parker stopped in front of a door.

Jarod ran to her and looked at the name on the door. "Rick Fredericks". He knew Miss Parker's mother was helping them and that Ethan really was in serious trouble. Jarod entered the room. All of them started looking around. They had to find something, anything.

Broots was at the desk looking at papers. He shuffled around at the desk and then his foot hit something. He found a statue. Broots picked it up. The back of it had blood on it. Broots started to panic. "Jarod, Miss Parker, I think I found something." Broots held the statue out.

Jarod went to the desk. He instantly knew whose blood it was. Ethan had been hit. Rage built within Jarod and he pushed everything on the desk top to the floor screaming, "Nooo!"

* * *

**Holding On**

_Ethan, my son. Wake up. You must listen. Your sister and brother are looking for you. Ethan, precious, please wake. Your sister and I have talked. Ethan!_

Ethan was coming around and only one voice was getting in. She was beckoning to him. He was still between sleep and wake when she yelled out for him. He shot awake. "Mother?"

_Ethan, I am here. I love you. They are coming for you, Ethan._ Her voice began to fade into the others.

"No mother. Stay. Sing to me."

_I am here._ Catherine Parker's voice started singing even though Ethan couldn't make out the words. Ethan sat on the ground and listened.

Ethan hummed to the song. A loud noise startled him, and he looked around the dark room he could tell he was not alone. He pretended he hadn't noticed the person lurking in the shadows. Suddenly, Ethan realized his mother's voice was gone. "Momma? Are you there?"

"You mother isn't here?" A voice with an accent chimed in.

_Ethan I am here. Don't listen to the man. His name is Mr. Cox. Be careful he's evil. He wants you to tell him where your sister and brother are._ Ethan turned toward the other man looking at where his face should be in the shadows. "What do you want, Mr. Cox?"

"I am honored you know my name, Ethan." Cox walked out into the dim light with a grin on his face.

"I know more than The Centre thought I did."

"Is that a fact?" Cox began to pace around the room. "Then I will bet you know where Jarod, Miss Parker, and Mr. Broots are? Don't you?"

_Ethan they are coming. Don't tell him._ "I don't."

Mr. Cox stopped in the middle of the room and turned to Ethan, his expression suddenly cold. "Why don't I believe you? Maybe it is because you and I know you and Jarod were both working at the Harrington Medical Facility together." Mr. Cox glared down at Ethan.

Ethan was not prepared for this man. He appeared calm, but Ethan suspected he was anything but inside. "So then we are in the basement? Or as you would better know it the torture chambers?"

Cox smiled at Ethan and then walked to a door that seemed to appear. Cox walked out of the room and left him alone with only the voice in his head to keep him company.

* * *

**Insight**

"Jarod, calm down. Ethan is alive. I can feel it." Miss Parker put her hand on his shoulder as he leaned on the desk he had liberated of any objects.

"How do you know?" Broots whispered to her.

"My mother is here. She is with us both."

"Both?" Broots seemed puzzled.

"Ethan and I. She is watching over us." Miss Parker started walking around the room as though she were in search of something.

"If she is here then Ethan is too." Broots revealed.

Jarod looked around at Broots and Miss Parker. "What are you looking for?" He finally asked.

Miss Parker grinned at Jarod. "Where does The Centre tend to set up camp?"

"What are you talking about?" Jarod was clearly distracted by Ethan's possibly injury.

"Where is most of The Centre, and where was Donoterase?"

Broots chimed in. "Underground."

"Got it in one." Miss Parker pointed to him. "Help me find the door."

**To be continued…**


	5. Help From Beyond

**Just a Little Insight**

Lyle sat in his office staring off into space. Mr. Parker had made it perfectly clear he was to find Miss Parker at all costs. And second was the search for Jarod. Lyle was actually shocked most of the things his father did were to catch Jarod, but this time he was worried about Parker.

Lyle heard the door swing opened. Sam was standing in the doorway wondering if he should bother Lyle when Lyle looked up.

"What is it?" Lyle was slightly annoyed Sam thought Lyle could be upset about Parker's disappearance. In fact, he was rather happy she was gone despite his earlier panic and feelings of dread for her. No, he was beginning to think living without his sister was a positive thing.

"Mr. Lyle. I think you should know Mr. Cox has not been in lately." Sam cleared his throat.

"So you are saying I should be worried about an O.B. that can't get his butt to work." Lyle's annoyance came through clearly.

"No sir, I am saying if you need to look into taking the helicopter to a possible Jarod sighting, you'll have to think about a secondary copter. The primary is not on the Centre air pad." Sam turned and left.

Lyle's mind was a whirl. He figured Raines' henchman would never help him, but the fact Sam's job and life would be at risk if it were found out that he didn't share this 'news' would probably make the guy more likely to fess up.

Lyle grabbed the phone and dialed quickly. "Centre Air Control, this is Lyle. I would like you to get the Centre's Primary Helicopter ready for departure."

_"We are sorry sir, but it is not in at the moment."_

"Do you know who has it out?"

_"Mr. Cox, sir." _

"Oh yes, he was going to a possible sighting. Could you refresh my memory about where he went?"

_"He took it into Harrington." _

"Thank you. You have been so helpful."

* * *

**Idea**

Miss Parker's hands ran over the smooth surface in hopes of finding a latch that would open a concealed room, but to her disappointment there was nothing there. She could feel her mother's worry and she knew it was because Ethan was in some sort of danger. Miss Parker whirled around and watched Jarod pound on the wall on the office.

"Damn." Jarod slammed his fists into the wall.

Broots spoke breaking the silence that followed Jarod's outburst of frustration. "I didn't find anything either."

Jarod was staring at the ground wishing to never have to look Miss Parker in the face again. He should know the answer, but yet again he was not being much help. He didn't do that much to help with Thomas' death and now he couldn't find his own brother.

"Jarod, there must be something we are missing." Miss Parker's frustration was growing. She was having trouble concentrating on the voice in her head and the task at hand.

Broots could barely think. He wanted to help Miss Parker find Ethan and he felt he should help Jarod after everything Jarod had done for him and everything Jarod had gone through. "Well, let's think. If this room doesn't have the passageway, then another room Dr. Fredericks uses must."

Jarod looked at Broots. "I remember someone telling me Simians' secretary thought he was acting strangely the day he died. Maybe she would know something?"

Miss Parker looked disgusted. "It's worth a try isn't it." Miss Parker led the way out of the office.

* * *

**Not So Alone**

Ethan sat in the dark room in silence. He had stopped humming a long time ago. He wasn't sure why, but he knew he wasn't just hearing his mother singing, but talking as well. She was telling him something about Jarod and Miss Parker, but he wasn't sure what. Ethan was startled by the sound of the heavy door to his cell slamming closed.

Ethan looked in the direction of the sound but again he couldn't see anything in the shadows. He knew someone stood there, but he wasn't sure who.

_Don't trust her._ His mother's voice whispered.

Ethan stared blankly into the darkness where he knew the woman was standing. "What now?"

"So you are alert. I was told you were talking to your mother." The woman's voice taunted.

"Oh, I was, but that doesn't mean I wasn't alert." Ethan stated.

"I was led to believe your mother had killed herself." The woman prodded.

"That was a lie! The Centre murdered her!" Ethan became annoyed.

"Well now, if you are going to spread rumors then…"

"Rumors imply a lie. I am not lying. I was there!"

"You would have been what… a newly born child. How could you possibly know?" The woman seemed interested.

"The image has always been with me, but I didn't fully understand until the people who said they were my parents were killed."

"And your mother talks to you?"

"Yes," Ethan paused to listen to the name his mother was whispering. And then suddenly he knew, "Cathy."

"Well, I am surprised. How is it you know me without seeing my face? We only met once. I doubt you remember my voice." Cathy was curious.

"I may not be able to see you, but my mother is watching." Ethan warned. "Where I am, she is as well."

"Well, then maybe we should remove her from you." Cathy walked out of the darkness with a syringe in hand. She walked over to Ethan and stuck it into his vein.

Ethan couldn't stop what she was doing. He knew she was going to hurt him but he was so tightly tied there was no way he could get loose. The last thing he heard was his mother's voice telling him Jarod and Miss Parker were coming and then the darkness overtook him.

* * *

**Onward**

Jarod rummaged through the belongings on his desk which had been Robert Simians. He was positive he had seen an address book in there somewhere, but he couldn't remember where he had seen it.

_Bookshelf._

"Bookshelf." Miss Parker blurted out.

Jarod looked up at her. "You're right. It was on the bookshelf. Thank your mother as well."

"Jarod, don't be re.."

_I am glad to help, Jarod._

Broots stared at a shocked Miss Parker. "Miss Parker, what is it?"

"She is having a conversation with Jarod through me. She said she was glad to help." Miss Parker sighed.

Jarod stared at the address book as he flipped through it. "When I am with you or Ethan I can feel her, because she is there and she is listening. Only you and Ethan can hear her, but I still talk to her from time to time."

"So you talk to my mother when you are alone. Jarod, she is my mother."

Jarod whipped the address he was looking for out and then slammed the book shut. "Miss Parker, for years the only mother figure I had was yours. She hugged me and made me feel hope that I would someday see my mother." Jarod paused a moment. "It is bad enough you won't let me find my mother, but now you wish to stop me from speaking to yours when I feel I need guidance. I think that is a bit selfish. Don't you?" Jarod remained calm.

"I don't know." Miss Parker looked down in what appeared to be shame for only a moment. "Is that the secretaries address?"

"Yes. Let's go." Jarod walked out with Miss Parker and Broots trailing.

As Jarod and Miss Parker walked through the halls side by side, with Broots in tow, Miss Parker felt it was only right she say something to Jarod. "Jarod, I am sorry I snapped about your whatever you want to call talking to a dead woman."

Jarod winced at Miss Parker's lack of respect toward her own gifts. "I call it what it is. It is me speaking to someone I cared for even after death. You go to her grave to do it, I don't have that luxury."

"Jarod, I always found it easier to tell her what I needed to when I was staring at her headstone. Of course, that has changed because of you, but now, also because of you, I can hear her talking back."

Jarod stopped in his tracks. "I am glad I helped you, and that you know the truth."

Miss Parker stared at Jarod. She couldn't help smiling at him. She had to admit he had helped her more than she had ever thought he would.

Jarod stared at Miss Parker's face as she smiled at him. He loved it when she smiled. She was beautiful. However, her moment of happiness was short lived when she grabbed her head and backed into the wall behind her. Once she hit the wall she slid down it still holding her head.

"Miss Parker?" Broots called to her.

Jarod grabbed her by the arms. "Miss Parker? What is it?"

Miss Parker held her head in her hands for only another moment. Then she looked up at the worried men around her. "I am sorry. My mom was yelling Lyle is coming and that Ethan is in trouble. We have to hurry."

"Hide in here." Jarod, Broots, and Miss Parker all ducked into Cathy Riley's office.

* * *

**Power Trip**

Lyle walked into Dr. Robert Simian's office. He did a quick look and noticed there was no one in the room. He walked back out into the hall where the sweepers stood. "Comb the area. I know he's here. Find him!"

Lyle walked the hall with two of the Sweepers he had brought with him. The sweepers checked some of the offices along the way. Lyle read the names on the office doors looking for something familiar. "Cathy Riley? Sounds kind of familiar." He went to open the door.

"Sir, there is something I think you should see," a Sweeper called to him.

Lyle walked away.

Inside Cathy's office, Jarod slinked out from behind the door. "Okay lets go."

Broots stood up from behind the desk with some papers he was very interested to read. "Jarod, Miss Parker, look at this."

Jarod and Miss Parker crossed the room quickly.

"What did you find?" Miss Parker asked.

"It looks like Cathy is doing some sort of brain experiment having to do with a unknown subject that hears voices."

"Damn." Jarod whispered. "She wanted Ethan the whole time. They knew we were here."

* * *

**Who's the Boss**

Lyle stood in the lab staring at the tissue samples of brains, and the papers that were Centre orders instructing an experiment on human subjects. The experiment was to enhance brain activity to be able to communicate with the dead.

"This has nothing to do with Miss Parker, does it? I want answers now!"

"I had no idea you cared for your sister so much, bravo."

Lyle turned to face Cox. "Well, I should have known I would find you here Cox. I mean your hobby is taxidermy, why not work with a human subject?"

"Interesting theory, but wrong." Cox smiled. "I am here upon your father's request. He wants the secret to Ethan's abilities and he wants them ASAP."

"Then why did he send me on the hunt for Parker?"

"Because she is here hindering progress with her sidekicks, the computer geek and the genius." Cox stood calmly watching for Lyle's reaction.

"I want to see Ethan. And I mean now." Lyle demanded.

"Of course, whatever you say. Follow me." Cox walked up to the far wall reached up and tapped a certain spot on the wall, which reacted by springing opened. Beyond that wall was a stair case leading down.

* * *

**Pretending Together**

Jarod, Miss Parker, and Broots pulled up to the address they found in Simian's address book. "Are you sure I should stay in the car?"

"Broots! Stop your whining. Just stay in the car." Miss Parker was sick of listening to him.

"Yes, Miss Parker."

Jarod and Miss Parker got out of the car and started up the walk. "He will do whatever you say. You don't have to yell at him."

"He's a wuss."

"Everything he holds dear is in jeopardy and you call that being a wuss. He could have left you to do this on your own, but he cares enough to help."

Miss Parker had never thought of Broots that way. Jarod was always pointing out the obvious. Miss Parker refocused her energy towards the front door after Jarod knocked on it.

They only waited a few minutes before a woman answered the door. "Yes, can I help you."

"Yes, I am Dr. Jarod Cramer. I am using Dr. Simian's office at the Harrington Medical Facility at the moment. I was wondering if you could help my assistant and I with something?"

Miss Parker stared at Jarod. _His assistant! In his dreams._

"Yes, come in. I am Samantha Helm. I was Dr. Simians assistant."

Miss Parker entered with Jarod following behind. Samantha lead them into the living room where they all sat.

"What is this about doctor?"

"Please call me Jarod, and this is…" Jarod paused and looked at Miss Parker, "Parker. We were wondering if you knew anything about this?" Jarod handed her the folder they had found in Cathy Riley's office.

Samantha sighed and then looked at them. "Look, I told you people before I didn't know anything about these top secret documents some of the doctors have been working on.."

"Samantha," Jarod gave her his I am here to help look, "I am not one of the people who visited you before. They want this kept quiet and I am just trying to find my brother. I believe he stumbled upon this information and someone found out. He has disappeared." Jarod pulled out the only and most recent photo he took with Ethan on their road trip to Harrington.

She stared at Jarod for along moment. "Alright, but I have to tell you I don't know much. All I know is Bobby was worried about this particular file. He never let me see it, but I knew he had it. He was afraid someone would get hurt. The day before he died he went to talk to Dr. Fredericks about Dr. Riley. He believed she was into some sort of experiments on humans. I never saw him again."

"Do you know where he was planning on meeting Dr. Fredericks?" Miss Parker asked gently.

"Dr. Fredericks has a lab no one is allowed to go into. His personal secretary wasn't even allowed in there. But the night before his death Bobby told me he was going to meet Fredericks in his lab. The strangest thing was the other day when I turned in my resignation and cleared out my desk I could have sworn I saw both Dr. Fredericks and Riley go into his lab."

Jarod listened intently. When she finished, Jarod had it figured out. "Thank you for your help. I promise no one will know you helped us. Thank you."

* * *

**Mad Scientist**

Ethan was sprawled out on top of a medical table. He looked like he was sleeping.

"Now it is time for the dissection." Cathy Riley stood next to the medical table gloved and ready.

**To be continued….**


	6. Not the Best Gift

**I Don't Like You're Style**

"Not so fast Miss Riley. I don't believe dissecting Ethan is in the best interest of the Centre." Lyle interrupted her plans.

"Yes, I do say, killing the boy will tell us nothing." Cox stood calmly.

"Mr. Lyle, isn't it? I know you think you have power here because of your daddy, but this is my operation and I will do what I want with my patient." Cathy stated.

"Listen to me. Cathy, is it? You may think you are in charge here, but the only reason you are here is because the Centre could control you." Lyle looked up at the Sweepers standing near by. "Please restrain the good doctor, so she CAN do no harm."

Both sweepers walked over and took Cathy by the arms and escorted her into the next room. Before she left the room, Cathy shouted, "I will take this up with your father. I promise that." And then she was gone.

"I do say, that was a fine show, Mr. Lyle…" Cox started to say.

"Cox, I don't have the patients or the time to listen to you tell me what I did wrong."

"Actually, I was going to say we were all having a bit of trouble with Miss Riley and I am very ecstatic you have removed her from this situation. Now, we will wait for Fredericks. He is the one that will do as we ask."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Lyle stated.

* * *

**Holy Grail**

Miss Parker, Jarod, and Broots were all in the car on their way to the Medical Facility. Miss Parker was listening to anything her mother could tell her, while Broots sat in the back and looked over all the data they had acquired about the tapestry and the houses. Jarod was thinking about how they would get into the lab and find the passageway to where Ethan was being held and how he would stop the Centre this time.

Broots stared at the laptop in front of him. There had to be some reason for all of this. Broots kept hacking into Centre files. There had to be something here that would tell them the truth and how to stop the Centre's latest actions.

The car stopped. Both Broots and Miss Parker looked up. "What's wrong?" Miss Parker asked.

"Nothing. We are here." Jarod looked at her. "Did your mother tell you anything?"

"She keeps saying she's afraid for me. Whatever that means."

Then Broots' computer beeped. "You will never believe what I found."

"The Holy Grail?" Miss Parker said sarcastically.

"No, but Benny in the loading bay thinks the Centre brought it in…"

"Broots! The computer. What does it say?"

"Oh, yeah, I found the original files code named Tapestry. Apparently, the tapestry was designed after the houses were set up to serve as a map to the others. It is the only map of the houses. Of course, we knew it was a map, but the thing is as I was looking into these houses I found references to Jarod, Ethan, Angelo, and you, Miss Parker. Each house is working on a different aspect of each person's gift. Some houses are trying to harness the gene that makes Jarod a natural pretender, which they call Project Restore; others are trying to harness Angelo's gift without making the person that has the gift, well like Angelo, which they are calling Project Convert; and a lot of them are trying to do what this medical facility is doing."

"And what exactly is that?"

"They want to be able to give someone an 'inner sense'." Jarod looked at Miss Parker. "And they are willing to hurt Ethan to get that information."

"And they are calling it Project Inner Sense." Broots stated.

"Well, let's stop them then." Miss Parker got out of the car and started into the building. Jarod and Broots followed.

* * *

**You Won't Like the Answer**

Lyle and Cox were staring at monitors that indicated the level of Ethan's brain activity.

"In short Lyle, his brain is working better than ours." Cox and Lyle both turned to look at Ethan.

Just as Cox had finished explaining what could possibly be going on in Ethan's head, Fredericks walked in.

"Mr. Cox. It is nice to see you again." Fredericks greeted.

"Same to you. This is Mr. Lyle, he will be overseeing the Project." Cox stated.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Lyle."

"Yes, the same as well. I think we should get right to business. I want to know how we can duplicate his brain activity in someone else."

"Of course, is Dr. Riley around." Fredericks was looking at test results and C.A.T. scans.

"Miss Riley, won't be working here any longer. Now you are overseeing the project from this location." Lyle informed Fredericks.

Fredericks stared at Lyle, and swallowed hard. "May I ask where she was taken?"

"You may, but I don't think you will like the answer." Lyle stared at him and smiled.

Fredericks winced. He should have never gotten involved with the Centre.

* * *

**Just Do It**

Miss Parker and Broots walked down the hall towards the laboratory. Jarod lagged behind just a little. He had been thinking about what Catherine Parker told Miss Parker about being afraid for her. Jarod was starting to realize what she meant. Once they got to Ethan, Miss Parker would be in danger, as would Broots and his daughter. They had been helping him and the Centre would take actions against them. Jarod had to turn this around on them. He had been thinking about this for a while and so he had planned ahead.

Jarod watched as Miss Parker and Broots walked into the lab. Jarod knew Miss Parker would enter first. And Jarod took that opportunity to pistol whip Broots who hit the ground. Then he raised the gun to Miss Parker, who started to reach for her own.

"Don't." Jarod warned.

Miss Parker's hand froze. "You won't shoot me Jarod. I know you better than you think I do."

"I know how well you know me, Miss Parker, but the fact of the matter is I am doing this and if shooting you is the only way; I'm willing to do it."

"Jarod, come on. I know you won't shoot me."

"Look, I don't have the time to explain. I have to help Ethan, and I have to clear a path so Ethan and I don't become cargo on the next ride to the Centre."

"Jarod..."

"No!" Jarod tossed a rope to her. "Tie your feet together."

Miss Parker caught the rope and looked at Jarod in shock. " Jarod this is stupid."

"Miss Parker, I need you to cooperate. I don't want to shoot you, but to keep Ethan and I, amongst others, from the Centre's grasp I will shoot."

_Do as he asks baby?_ Miss Parker couldn't believe it. Even her own mother was siding with Jarod.

Miss Parker sat on a nearby chair and tied her feet together. Jarod walked up behind her. "Put your hands behind you." Miss Parker complied and Jarod tied them to the back of the chair.

"This is ridiculous, Jarod." Then a gag came down over her mouth.

Jarod walked round and faced her. "Can't have you warning anyone now can I." Jarod started to walk away, but turned back towards her. "I almost forgot I have a present for you. This is for you." Miss Parker stared at the device as Jarod slipped it into her coat pocket. Miss Parker could recognize a tracking device anywhere.

Jarod walked over to the far wall and felt around until he found the trigger to the passageway. The wall opened and Jarod descended the staircase.

* * *

**Rescue**

Fredericks stood over Ethan's body, he knew Ethan was still alive but it saddened him to know what the Centre was doing to people. He had wanted in on the experiments long before the testing began on human subjects and he knew before they found the answers they wanted the path leading to them would kill Ethan.

"So you think if you give Ethan this drug, whatever you called it, it will suppress the part of his brain that communicates with the dead."

"I do. I am also thinking if that suppresses it then a drug that is similar but has the reverse components will hopefully do the opposite. However, there is but one way to find out."

"By all means, show us." Lyle was happy about this development.

"Actually, I am thinking you should put the syringe down and back away from my brother." Jarod walked into the room gun drawn.

Fredericks, Lyle and Cox all backed away from Ethan as commanded. "Jarod, so where is my sister?"

"She is a bit tied up at the moment, but I am sure she will be with her shortly." Jarod walked towards Ethan and shook him. Jarod looked up at Fredericks. "What was he given?"

"Miss Riley gave him a sedative, to calm him." Cox answered.

Jarod grabbed the nearby medical instruments tray and pulled it towards him. He rummaged through the contents until he found what he had been looking for. It was a small vile, Jarod sat it up on the tray and grabbed a syringe and stuck it in the top of the vile. Jarod used him mouth to pull the liquid into the syringe.

Lyle started to inch his way towards Ethan thinking Jarod wasn't paying enough attention to them.

Jarod reaffirmed the guns direction towards Lyle. "I don't think that is a good idea. You see; with everything you have done to me, my family, and innocent people I would have no problem shooting you!" Jarod continued to fill the syringe, while Lyle returned to his previous position.

Jarod stood with the syringe and made sure there were no air bubbles in it. "Fredericks, get over here now!"

Fredericks scurried over to Jarod, who was at Ethan's side. Jarod handed him the syringe. "If you hurt my brother, I will kill you and your little friends."

Fredericks stared at Jarod for a moment, and then he gave Ethan the injection. Jarod then took the syringe from him. "Now return to your spot amongst the criminals. And we will wait for Ethan to wake up."

* * *

**Major Player**

In the air, a Centre helicopter was flying into Harrington. They had gotten clearance from the hospital, which the Centre controlled, to land on their helipad. Lyle had called after he found Cox with Ethan. Mr. Parker wanted to be there to see what they were uncovering with the capture and testing of Ethan.

They would be at the Harrington Medical Facility in a matter of minutes and he knew while they hadn't caught Jarod, Ethan was nearly as good. Mr. Parker remembered Ethan would not be good enough but he would bring Jarod to the Centre and Jarod was the key.

* * *

**Our World**

Ethan started to stir. Then he started to lash out. "No. Stop it."

"Ethan, it is me, Jarod. I am here. They won't hurt you anymore."

"Jarod, Cathy…"

"I know. I have Lyle, Cox, and Fredericks here. We have to leave before Cathy or any sweepers get here. Come on."

Jarod helped Ethan get off the table, and then he turned his attention to the others. "Here is the thing. I feel you don't deserve to live, but I don't have the time to explain why or actually punish you for the crimes you have committed so I have to be going, but don't think I plan on letting Projects Restore, Convert, or Inner Sense continue, and as for the other houses on your tapestry map. Well you'll see." Jarod and Ethan backed out the door and Jarod grabbed some medical devices and jammed it through the door handles.

"Jarod, where are Broots and Parker?"

"They are set up to go back to the Centre, Ethan. I made sure the Centre will think we abducted them."

"But why? Can't they stay with us?"

"Ethan, they have to go back. It's just the way of our world, but don't worry someday everything will be different."

Ethan and Jarod came out of the wall at the top of the staircase. Ethan saw Miss Parker and stopped. She looked at him begging with her eyes to help her, but he knew he and Jarod already were. "I am sorry, sis."

Jarod knew it was hard for Ethan, but they had to get out of there. "Ethan, we have to go." Ethan turned to Jarod and nodded and they both ran out.

* * *

**Jarod's Gift**

Mr. Parker walked down the halls towards the laboratory. As he came to the lab, he noticed through the window Angel was bound and gagged. Mr. Parker burst into the room, just as Lyle and Cox burst through the walls passageway. Miss Parker saw he was with some sweepers.

"Where is Jarod?" Lyle looked at them. "He just came up here."

Mr. Parker spoke up. "I didn't see him in the halls, but then again there is another way out of this complex."

"Go after them." Lyle yelled at the sweepers.

Lyle walked up to Miss Parker. "Well, well, it looks like your buddy Jarod left you here."

_How could Jarod do this to me?_ Miss Parker thought to herself.

_The tracking device._ Her mother's voice rung in her head.

Lyle pulled the gag from her mouth. "Don't be ridiculous. Untie me."

Lyle complied as Broots was coming around. "Ouch! That hurt! Mr. Lyle. Mr. Parker." Broots got to his feet.

"That would be our names Mr. Broots. Now how much did you help Jarod exactly?"

Miss Parker was ringing her hands around her slightly sore wrists. "Don't be stupid Lyle. We didn't help Jarod. He took us along for the ride."

"Really? Why should I believe you?" Lyle prodded.

Miss Parker reached into her pocket and pulled out the tracking device Jarod had put in her pocket. "I attached something to the car, while Jarod wasn't paying attention."

"Good job, Angel." Mr. Parker stated.

Miss Parker looked at him and smiled.

Lyle stared at the device. "I have a question."

"What!"

"If Jarod is running from us, then why isn't the tracker moving?"

"Damn it." Miss Parker ran out the doors with everyone else in pursuit.

They reached the parking lot and started towards the prey. They turned the corner only to find Lyle's car.

"Looks like we found your car, brother."

"It wasn't even missing was it?"

"Apparently, Jarod had this planned from the beginning. Did you fly out here?"

"Yes." Lyle answered.

"Then Jarod must have figured since you weren't watching he would bring your car here. And he found the tracking device and put it on your car. Damn it."

* * *

**Reluctant Return**

Miss Parker sat in her office thinking about what had happened over the last few days. So much had been discovered and so much had been tested.

Broots burst through Miss Parker's office doors. "What is it, Broots?"

"The medical facilities have all been inspected by the police in various countries and the people involved in the Projects have been arrested. And the houses… Well, lets just say they're gone."

"What? How?" Miss Parker leaned over her desk.

"There were some fires and some explosions." Broots informed her.

"Jarod."

"Miss Parker?"

"Yes?"

"How did you get the tracking device? I am pretty sure you didn't do all you said."

"Jarod planned ahead."

"Why?"

"To keep us safe."

"Oh." Broots turned and left.

Miss Parker stared out her window. The phone on her desk started to ring. She grabbed it and asked, "What?"

"How did you like my gift?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"Mr. Broots and you are safe aren't you?"

"We are fine, Jarod, thanks to you." Miss Parker and Jarod went silent for a moment. "I heard you gave the Centre some presents too."

"They deserved worse."

"That they do." Miss Parker paused. "Is Ethan all right?"

"He is fine. He has already tried all the 31 flavors at Baskin Robbins."

"You and your ice cream." Miss Parker waited for a reply but when one didn't come she spoke up. "Keep him safe."

"I will."

"And keep yourself safe, Jarod." Miss Parker's voice was filled with concern. And with that she hung up.

Sydney entered her office. "I heard about your 'abduction' by Jarod. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Sydney, when I was out there with Jarod. I felt like I was doing something right. Being here again… I can't explain it."

"Try."

"You wouldn't understand." she said.

"Try me."

"Everything is different now. I want to be out there helping Jarod."

"Everything is different?"

"Yes, I miss him. I didn't mind being out there with him."

"Do you think you would be out there with him in the future?"

"I just don't know, Sydney. I just don't know." Miss Parker grabbed her coat and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sydney asked.

"Home to sleep."

"And will everything be different in the morning?"

"Nothing will ever be the same. See you tomorrow, Syd." Miss Parker turned and pushed the doors to her office opened on her way to the elevators.

**THE END**


End file.
